


小黑屋

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 12





	小黑屋

醒来是宿醉之后的头疼，董卿后知后觉自己今天得去跟《朗读者》的导演组一起审片，昨晚被十七拉去跟同事们喝酒，也不知道是哪个挨千刀的叫同事把老同事也给叫来了，搞得董卿一整晚都自己独自灌酒——看到那人就烦。  
等一下，是谁送自己回来的？  
董卿睁眼看了眼天花板，好家伙，这不是自己家。赶忙坐起身来看了一眼身侧，董卿顿时发出了自己做主持人以来的最高分贝。自己这是...跟周涛睡了？低头看了看自己的衣服也换了，董卿真想立刻撕烂周涛这种脸。  
“醒了？”慵懒的声音传来，这绝对是可以瞬间让董卿抓狂的周涛。  
“谁让你脱我衣服的！”董卿侧过头问她。  
“你吐了我一身我还没有找你算账，咱俩衣服都脏了，自然得换。莫非董制片有什么奇怪的恶习？”  
昨晚散局之后，十七顺理成章地把烂醉的董卿扔给自己，根本没得自己拒绝的机会。周涛翻了半天董卿的包都没找到钥匙，出于人道，只能把不省人事的董卿带回自己家了。  
“你……”在斗嘴这一环节董卿一向不是周涛对手，索性不再接话翻身下床就往门边走，手搭上门把往一下拉，却发现根本打不开。高傲的董主播自然不愿意向周涛求助，反复又试了好几次，还是徒劳。  
“董卿你干嘛呢？别拿我家门撒气。”  
“周涛，你把门给我开开。”  
“门没锁，自己开。”周涛躺床上一动不动。  
“我要是能开还找你？别给我耍花招。”  
看到董卿认真的模样，周涛觉得她似乎没有骗自己，也起身走到门边试了一下，发现自己也打不开。  
“坏了...”  
“什么？”  
“这门好像...卡住了。”  
“周涛...我现在真想掐死你。”  
自从这人离职以来，董卿觉得自己就没过一天舒坦日子，某人的首席演出官倒是当得欢快，想干什么干什么，别提有多一帆风顺。十七和小撒也经常把“主任要是还在的话...”诸如此类的话挂在嘴边，这俩人纵使没胆子在她面前提，但不代表私底下不说，她不经意听到过好几次，每次都是翻个白眼然后走人。  
她承认自己是嫉妒心在作祟。  
“我打电话叫人来开。”说罢，周涛走回床头拿手机，正准备拨电话，却被董卿截住：“等一下，要是找人来开锁，走出这个门都会被报道说咱俩共处一室一整晚，指不定媒体怎么乱写。你倒是有京演首席演出官这条后路，我可没有。”  
周涛拨号的手一顿，随即自嘲似的勾起嘴角说道：“手机没信号，我也打不出去。”  
“怎么可能？！”董卿下意识反驳。  
周涛心下一生气，立马把手机扔床沿边说道：“不信你自己试试。”  
董卿站着没动。周涛有心气她，接着说道：“打啊！董大主播不自己试试还以为我骗你呢！”  
“打就打，我害怕你不成？”结果自然是什么号码都拨不出去。  
董卿坐在床边，低着头不语。今天审片可耽误不得，等两天节目都得播出了，要是再拖下去，她不得在机房跟电脑一起通宵达旦才怪。想到这，她恼火得挼了挼自己的狮子毛——焦头烂额。  
周涛凑到她身后握住她跟自己头发过不去的手，语气缓和了些：“别挠了，再挠得秃了。”  
“要你管！”董卿甩开她的手，她永远做不到像这个人一般故作潇洒，这对她来说太困难了。  
“周涛你现在必须得给我想办法，今天我还有工作，不然我得熬几天大夜了。”  
“你经常熬夜？”董卿不得不佩服周涛是个善于抓重点的女人，只是可惜这重点抓错了。  
“常有的事，没办法。”她的情绪稍微稳定了些，也就自然地回答了。  
周涛突然有些恍然，她和董卿已经多久没有这样心平气和地坐下来说话了？好像得有一年多了吧。当初在离职这件事情没有成为定局之前，她自然谁都不能说，包括董卿。消息出来那天临近她的生日，她没想到从此以后连见这人一面都成了奢侈，约饭局约上其他人目的就是为了让她出来，每次都被推脱，甚至还让十七告诉自己她没有这么闲，这不是成心赌气嘛！  
“...你自己看。”周涛犹豫了一下还是把收到的未知号码的短信拿给董卿看。董卿瞬间黑了脸，甚至想把手机扔周涛脸上。  
“不可能！”她想都没有想就拒绝了，这事儿未免也太荒唐了吧！  
“那你准备怎么办？就这么傻坐着，耗到等门自己开？可别忘了我今天倒是休假，你还有工作呢！”周涛一针见血。  
那短信赫然写着：和对方做爱。  
“不行不行，这样算什么。”董卿拒绝，况且她和周涛名不正言不顺，如果传了出去那还了得！而且她从这人离职的那天起，就没打算原谅她。  
“你好好考虑一下，我无所谓的。”周涛摊手。  
“周涛，我以前还真没看出来你是这么随便的人。今天要是别人跟你一起关这屋了，你是不是也同样能做到这一步？”  
这话一出口，周涛愣是嗅到了一股浓浓的醋意，这绝对是错觉。  
“除了你，别人没机会跟我关一屋。”回答的是标准答案，却让董卿哑然。  
“我先去洗澡...”几乎不可闻地叹了口气，周涛拿上浴袍便进了浴室，留董卿一个人坐在床边思考。  
今天这件事情简直是荒唐至极，虽说大家都是成年人，当是一夜情玩玩就罢了，可偏偏对方是周涛，董卿着实有些不甘心。再者，面对周涛她心理上有迈不过去的坎，可是今天审片确实不能拖延，反正走个过场而已。自己和周涛都是女的，谁都不吃亏。  
良久，她立马站起来冲到浴室前拍门：“周涛！你掉厕所了吗？洗个澡都墨迹得很。”话音刚落，浴室门就从里面拉开了，升腾的雾气熏得董卿的脸一阵燥热。入眼的是穿着浴袍的周涛，发尾的水珠顺着脖颈流下，经过精致的锁骨最后隐逸在胸口处。  
董卿悄悄地咽了口水，这女人是妖精吧！不行不行，这想法不能被周涛看穿，不然还显得自己对周涛有什么非分之想。  
“新的牙刷和浴衣放洗漱台上了，你也给我收拾一下。”周涛望见了董卿眼里的火苗，在心里吐槽了一番这个口是心非的女人。  
趁着董卿洗澡的空档，周涛理了理自己的思绪。究竟是谁把自己和董卿锁在这间密室里，目的又是什么？不会她和董卿真的见鬼了吧？  
正出神，董卿拉开浴室门用带着一种狼牙山五壮士的悲壮之感的语气对周涛说：“咱们开始吧...”  
“董老师倒是挺主动。”  
“我赶时间。”她走近周涛，入鼻的是清香的沐浴露的味道，好闻且不让人厌恶。  
周涛没说话，她仔细想想这么做确实不太合适，董卿是谁？是旧同事，也是她最好的朋友。只不过两年前，董卿也许就不把她当朋友了。  
“我们...从哪一步开始？”董卿的声音有些颤抖，真要她和周涛做这种事情，她还是难免有些紧张。  
“董卿，要不我们再想想别的办法？”周涛试探性地问道。  
“不行，我没时间耗着了。我都准备把你当成萝卜白菜了，赶快解决吧。”董制片一想到自己的审片会，心底的火气直往上涌，言辞上自然也就重了些。周涛这是什么意思，还嫌弃自己不成？  
听到这话，周涛眼眸一沉，抓过董卿翻身就把她压在床上。“萝卜白菜？董老师这个比喻是真给我面子。05年的大年初一，您可不是现在这般态度。”  
董卿慌了，原来周涛早就知道。05年那时候她对周涛确实存有非分之想，春晚结束后假意醉酒拐了周涛去自己家，后来发生的一切顺理成章，她把当时的衩台一姐、奥组委下设机构的处长——周涛女士，给睡了。  
再后来周涛怀了孩子，这事更加就像没发生过一样，本来两人各自忘记也就互不相欠，她和她之间从来都是身不由己，没有任何机会谈爱情。只是这么多年，董卿真的忘了吗？周涛真的忘了吗？自然都是否定答案。  
争锋相对，不过是都让彼此心里好过一些罢了。  
一切都是假象和欺骗。  
身下的人眼里噙满了泪，倒是惹得周涛一阵心疼，真是孽缘啊...  
“董卿，现在后悔还来得及...”  
“休想让我输给你。”董卿伸手勾住周涛的脖子拉下，抬头便寻到了温软的唇瓣含住，根本没给周涛反应的机会。  
周涛心想这人嘴上向来不饶人，果然各方面都是。  
浴袍的蝴蝶结散开，露出女人雪白的胴体，毫无赘肉的小腹微微收紧，暴露了她的情动。双腿被膝盖分开，强拉着环上对方的腰。她俯身亲吻她的双唇，含糊着问道：“...可以吗？”  
那人没有回答，而是抓过她的手探到神秘地带，周涛如愿摸到了一片濡湿。隔着底裤轻轻刮蹭，便收获到她溢出唇角的细碎呻吟。  
周首席再次给身下的女人下了定论：口是心非。  
将那人的白色底裤褪下，使坏性地在入口处画圈。董卿的腿抖得厉害，说出口的谩骂带着鼻音更像是撒娇：“你...嗯~快点...”  
“嗯？”指尖进去了一小节，缓慢地磨蹭。  
“老周...求你...”听到久违的称呼，周涛差点就红了眼眶。  
借着内壁的顺滑，整根手指没入，那人娇吟一声夹紧了她的腰，不住地挺送小腹配合。周涛凑到她耳边从诗词歌赋念到话剧台词，能用的情话全给用上了，好听的嗓音传来，董卿环住她的脖子吻她，从唇到锁骨，一遍遍地描摹美妙的女人身体——情真意切。  
高潮过后，周涛侧躺在董卿身边，不说话。  
董制片的意识归位，私心里把自己的所作所为归结于怄气，起码自己心里能好受些。  
“董卿...”她伸出手搂住对方的腰，将她拥入自己怀里，声音有些低沉：“对不起...别躲我。”  
“...好。”  
收拾好凌乱的床，周涛再次去拉门，还是拉不开。  
又试了好几次之后，门开了，但是门锁也坏了。路云出差，周涛一个人在家时有关门上锁的习惯，其实不过是门锁卡住了而已。  
手机里的短信是昨晚上拼酒游戏时下载的大冒险APP发的整蛊短信，老干部周涛直接忘记了这茬，喝闷酒的董卿更加不知道这件事情。至于手机信号，周涛小区外的移动基站在检修，信号源都给切了...  
“那什么...这短信做得还挺逼真...”周首席心虚。  
“周涛！你完蛋！”董卿气得把穿得一丝不苟的周涛拽回了屋里给扔在床上，趾高气扬地说道：“这次我在上面！”  
周涛笑而不语，最后还是问道：“不审片了？”  
“晚一两个小时再去...”欺身上前，再没给周涛说话的机会。


End file.
